


For you are mine...

by EllieBear



Series: Our Family Doesn't Do Normal [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LV AU Week 2019, french cooking skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Dinner, wine, and slow dancing in the kitchen.  It's a perfect night for LoVe to grow.LoVe AU Week 2019 - Day 4 - Prompt: Dance with me





	For you are mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Running on very little sleep and hopped up on cold meds. Hope this make sense. lol 
> 
> Part of a larger series "Our Family Doesn't Do Normal" -- here is how Mom and Dad decided to stick it out together.

Tracing the rim of her wine glass, Veronica sighed contentedly as Logan moved around the tiny kitchen of her apartment. Watching him from the other side of the counter, she almost couldn't believe he was here. One week. One week of bliss. One week of sex and long conversations and laughing and binge-watching the shows he missed while on deployment.

 

It had also been one week of take-out and pizza delivery so when Logan offered to cook for them tonight, once Veronica got over the shock, she agreed, figuring nachos were about all Logan was capable of making. When she came home from work to wine and a Julia Child cookbook on the counter, and Etta James on the stereo, she was dumbstruck. _Boeuf Bourguignon_ was on the menu and according to Logan, he had spent all day on it – first with the shopping, then with the prep and execution of the recipe.

 

Now there was nothing left but the waiting as the amazing aroma of slow cooked beef mingled with the sweet scent of simmering wine and vegetables, taunting Veronica's belly. Every time Logan opened the oven to check on the meal, Veronica's stomach did a happy little gurgle as more scents were released.

 

“…did you know they have a gadget for everything? I mean, I never really stopped to think that I would need a special slicer for an avocado to make guacamole, but now we are the proud owners of one.”

 

Chuckling, Veronica shook her head a him. “I can't believe you went in to buy a pot and left with half the store.”

 

“Oh no…not just _a_ pot.” Shaking his finger at her, Logan paused near the stove. “If I'm going to do some fancy French cooking then I needed _the best_ cast-iron pot around, and the internet told me to get a La Creuset for this recipe. I was just following orders.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Did the internet also tell you to buy all that other stuff?”

 

Shrugging, Logan went back to tidying the kitchen. “No, but I figured if I was going to be cooking for you that I could use a little help.”

 

“ _Cooking_ for me, huh? Is that a euphemism for the hot things we did on the kitchen table yesterday or are you referring to actually making meals we can consume?”

 

Stepping to his side of the counter, Logan leaned over and kissed Veronica on the tip of her nose. “Technically, I think what I did to you on the table counts as _consuming_ , but I was speaking about actual meals.”

 

Wrinkling her nose, Veronica giggled as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows at her. “So that's your plan, now that you're home? Make exotic meals and hang out in my apartment until your assignment in San Diego starts?”

 

With a shrug, Logan retreated slightly, his chiseled features turning serious. “Yeah. Although I was thinking it could be _our_ apartment.”

 

The corner of Veronica's mouth involuntary twitched into a grin, and she bit her lip, trying to hold back the giddy rush that pulsed through her. Ducking her head, her cheeks warmed and her brain turned back to the time he handed her his hotel key in the Hearst Cafeteria. As badass as she wanted to be, Logan still had a way of turning her into a squishy marshmallow.

 

“Ours.”

 

Lowering his eyes to connect with hers, Logan slid his hand over her fingers, giving her a light squeeze.

 

“Yeah. Ours. I figured we could try and do something that normal people do. Go to work, come home, make dinner, eat dinner, have wild sex, go to bed.”

 

Veronica snorted a sharp laugh, covering her mouth. “Normal, huh. When have we ever done normal?”

 

With a nonchalant shrug, Logan raised her hand in his, leading himself around the counter to her. Standing close, he gave a short tug and she stepped to him as he placed one hand on her hip, raising her hand in the air. Pressing her body to his, Veronica wrapped her free arm around Logan's waist as he started to move, swaying slowly to the music filling the apartment.

 

Leaning against his chest, Veronica closed her eyes, listening to the music as they moved in perfect rhythm together. She recognized the song – _At Last_ – as one that her parents used to listen to when she was a little girl; before the fighting; before the alcohol; before Lilly died. Before it all, when her life was, in fact, normal.

 

“We can be as normal as you want, Veronica; you catching bad guys, me saving the free world. And in between, there can be us, together. I don't know about you, but I kind of like the sound of that normal.”

 

It was almost funny to think that she and Logan could be normal – like some idealized dream of what life should or should not be. But maybe, together, they could be their own version of normal. Move past Lilly and Duncan; past the hurt and the pain they caused each other; past the years spent apart. Maybe, this was finally their time to be normal, together.

 

“And I promise you, if we do this, that I will dance you around our kitchen every night, if you want.” He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

 

A lump caught in Veronica's throat and she held Logan tighter, nodding against his pecs, but staying silent.

 

Logan began to hum along with the music, his chest vibrating against her ear as she became lost in the swaying and the song.  For six months, she spent every day wishing for his safe return, and when he did come home, there was a part of her that still held tight to the thought that this was all an illusion -- that he would leave again and she would be left with nothing but a dull ache in her heart that wouldn't go away.  But he was here, now.  After what seemed like a lifetime of trying and failing to be together he was really, truly here with her.  And for now, he was here to stay.

 

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she remembered, and as the final notes fell, Veronica harmonized softly with the words, her chest heavy with emotion. “For you are mine…at last…”

 

Pausing their dance, Logan brushed his finger across her cheek and she gazed up at him, fighting back tears. Kissing her forehead, Logan softly smiled down at her.

 

“At last.”


End file.
